


Trope-Bingo Collection

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: 1: replacement sibling - none2: deal with the devil - Ohmatsumiya3: genderswap - Ohmiya4: don't try this at home - Gen5: accidental marriage - Ohmatsumiya6: immortality / reinarnation - Ohmatsumiya7: presumed dead - Ohmatsumiya8: screw the rules i have money! - Matsumiya9: truth or dare - Sakuraiba10: amnesia - Ohmiya11: mistletoe kiss - Sakumoto12: au: college / highschool - Ohmiya13: free space: character in distress - Ohmatsumiya14: fake charity - Gen / OT515: poker / strip poker - Gen / Ohmiya16: day at the beach - Ohmatsumiya17: bodyswap - Ohmiya / Sakumoto18: rich in dollars poor in sense - Ohmatsumiya19: annoying sibling - none20: retail therapy - Ohmatsumiya21: au: daemons - Ohmiya21: kiss to save the day - Ohmiya23: slavefic - Ohmiya24: secret relationship - Ohmiya25: dinner with the boss - Gen





	1. Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> 1: replacement sibling - none  
> 2: deal with the devil - Ohmatsumiya  
> 3: genderswap - Ohmiya  
> 4: don't try this at home - Gen  
> 5: accidental marriage - Ohmatsumiya  
> 6: immortality / reinarnation - Ohmatsumiya  
> 7: presumed dead - Ohmatsumiya  
> 8: screw the rules i have money! - Matsumiya  
> 9: truth or dare - Sakuraiba  
> 10: amnesia - Ohmiya  
> 11: mistletoe kiss - Sakumoto  
> 12: au: college / highschool - Ohmiya  
> 13: free space: character in distress - Ohmatsumiya  
> 14: fake charity - Gen / OT5  
> 15: poker / strip poker - Gen / Ohmiya  
> 16: day at the beach - Ohmatsumiya  
> 17: bodyswap - Ohmiya / Sakumoto  
> 18: rich in dollars poor in sense - Ohmatsumiya  
> 19: annoying sibling - none  
> 20: retail therapy - Ohmatsumiya  
> 21: au: daemons - Ohmiya  
> 21: kiss to save the day - Ohmiya  
> 23: slavefic - Ohmiya  
> 24: secret relationship - Ohmiya  
> 25: dinner with the boss - Gen

Title: Big Brother  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG  
Warning: not really

Nino didn’t want to be here. He thought that everything was kind of useless. But his mother insisted on it. So, here he was ready to go home and hide in his room, just as he did the last few days. He knew that his mother was worried about him and he hated himself for worrying her like that. So yeah, he went more or less on his free will. Everything to make her feel a bit better. 

Nino observed the other boys in the room and felt a bit strange. It was kind of like an auction. He knew that it was just the easiest way to introduce this big-brother-programme and let them meet each other but he felt strange as if he was judged and he didn't like it. Nino hid more in the corner of the room they were led into. Perhaps nobody would be left when all was over and he was allowed to go home. 

“Hello,” he heard then and his face fell just a little. He looked up and was greeted with a bright smile and gentle warm eyes. He blinked and tried to answer back but with the attention on him, he got tonguetied almost immediately. 

“I’m Aiba Masaki, who are you?”

“Ninomiya Kazunari,” he answered slowly and frowned a little. The older boy in front of him tilted his head and smiled amusedly at him. He was still smiling though and not looking put out or something like that. It felt good to be met with such a smile, to be honest. 

“Quite a mouthful,” the man said and Nino shrugged. He knew his name was long but he liked his name - mostly. He didn’t like it when people misread his name just to make fun of him. 

“People call me Nino,” he said after a moment and if possible Aiba’s smile got wider. 

“Nice to meet you, Nino.” Nino nodded and looked at the floor to not meet Aiba’s eyes. He didn’t know what to say. 

—

Aiba looked around the big room. When he read in the newspaper that there would be a big-brother-project in his community it was only logical for him to apply for the big brother part. Back in his hometown, there was a similar programme and it had helped him a lot finding his way back to school and to find new friends after he had to stay in the hospital because of an accident for months. 

He saw the small boy in the back almost hidden in the shadows and immediately knew that he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t know what happened to him but he was cute and seemed to flinch away whenever someone got too close. So, of course, he was interested in him. Also, it seemed that all older guys seemed not to realise that the small boy was even there. 

Slowly, Aiba went closer to him. He was scared to make him run away if the other realised he was approaching before they talked. 

Nino - as Aiba got to know finally - was just as cute from close up as he was from further away. His eyes were shadowed though and he seemed to have problems. Aiba wanted to help him and he was happy when Nino reluctantly agreed that they would meet from now and then. 

Aiba was sure that he would be able to make the small boy smile unregarded in future and perhaps be a real friend to him.


	2. Capture

Title: Capture  
Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: kidnapping, mentions of abuse  
A/N: Related to Worry.

Nino groaned when he was met with Jun’s eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did,” he said and hit Jun when the other freed him from the chair he had been bound too. Jun’s eyes were defiant as he shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. 

At least, Nino thought, Jun knew that he had done something really stupid. 

“Satoshi said that he would think of something,” Nino mumbled and Jun looked down at the floor. Jun knew that he shouldn’t have done that. He should have believed in Ohno - which he did, really. But he couldn’t stand the thought that Nino was caught because they wanted to hurt him. Jun knew that he would be able to free Nino and to protect him if he just agreed to the things the others wanted him to do. 

“I know, I know. But I couldn’t stand the thought of you being hurt because of me,” Jun mumbled and tugged him closer to him. 

“Nobody hurt me,” Nino disagreed and Jun sighed. He stroke his discoloured eye with a fingertip and Nino tried not to flinch or bite his slightly bloodied lip. Of course, he had been hit when he had been brought here but since then nothing else had happened. To be honest, he hadn’t seen any of the demons that brought him here at all and had worried already if he would be starved here. 

Of course, Nino was happy to be free and that Jun had come to get him out of here but he also was so worried. Jun being here was dangerous. The demons wanted Jun. They had wanted him since his birth and Jun had always resisted them. Nino buried his face against Jun’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“But…”

“I trust Satoshi to get me out,” Jun said and caressed his face softly. Slowly, the wounds disappeared and Nino couldn’t stop a relieved sigh when the pain subsided. 

“And you have the best head to think of a plan for us all,” Jun said and Nino snorted a bit at those words. Jun grinned and kissed his forehead. 

“You know, Satoshi and I are not calm enough to think everything through. So he will need you to get me out and to make sure that we all are safe again.”

“You are horrible,” Nino whined and kissed him softly but urgently. “Just come with me right now, and it will be okay,” Nino tried but Jun shook his head. 

“Not possible. They are in front of this door. They will bring you back to safety and then you go and find Satoshi,” Jun explained and looked at him earnestly. “Promise me you won’t fight anybody.”

Nino bit his lips and took a deep breath before he nodded carefully. 

“Okay, but promise me you will fight,” he demanded of Jun and Jun laughed. He grinned and Nino felt his heart hurt as to how boyish Jun looked right now. He hoped that Jun would never lose this. 

Nino sighed and kissed him again before they stepped apart a little. Jun’s face hardened and Nino looked him over once. He knew that Jun was scared that the demons would change him but he knew that Jun was stronger than that. Nino was sure that he could take his place as the heir of the devil and keep his light and carefree attitude and come back to them safely. 

“Soon,” Nino promised and caressed his cheek softly. “We will be back soon. Don’t worry and don’t give up on us,” he added and then kissed his own thumb to press against Jun’s lips. Jun might have to get a deal with the devil but he would fight the devil and win the other back. Nobody was allowed to hurt his lovers.


	3. Pregnancy

Title: Pregnancy  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: MPreg, swearing (after all it's Nino)  
A/N: This is connected to the drabble Baby showers.

A year. That was what they gave themselves when they decided they would try to get a child. It was Nino who drank the potion that would change him into a woman. A year was straining it, they knew, and Ohno was firmly against it. But Nino was sure that his body would hold for that long. 

“You know that it isn’t easy on your body to change genders?” Jun asked while he brewed the potion that would help him. 

“Yes, you told me already hundreds of times, Satoshi told me, my parents told me, everybody, really. But I want to try. I want to give Satoshi a child,” Nino said softly and observed Jun carefully. 

Also, he wanted a child of his own. He wanted to make their little family perfect. They already had that dog and that cat Nino always had dreamt of. Now all that was missing was a baby boy or girl. 

Jun looked him over for a moment and then rubbed his head. “But a year? You could try for three to four months. The strain would be much less and you have to keep in mind that you have to stay like that until the birth is over. And for as long as you can after if you want to breastfeed the baby.”

“I know. But I think I will be fine,” Nino answered and shuddered a little at that last thought. Jun looked at him a few moments more before he sighed pouring the potion into a cup to hold out for Nino. 

“You are not alone here, are you?” he asked and Nino rolled his eyes. 

“No, Satoshi will teleport here in a few moments. He got held up at work,” he explained and Jun frowned. 

“I should wait until he gets here,” he mumbled but Nino got a hold of the cup and drank it with one big gulp. He shuddered at the taste and then laid back. 

“Go wherever you are needed. I won’t move, I promise,” he mumbled and Jun sighed. 

“I’m just worried, Nino,” he said softly and Nino smiled carefully. 

“I know. But I will be fine. I'm careful, I promise.” Jun nodded and hugged his old friend once before continuing on his rounds. 

\--

A year, they gave each other but it only took about three months until Nino got pregnant. He was glad for it since he had realised that being on a period was awful. So, he was happy that it was gone for now. 

He was less happy over Ohno’s over worrying. Ohno was always around him, he even took days off the moment he heard about Nino’s pregnancy and Nino wished he had waited a little bit longer with telling him. But Ohno’s look of utter love on his face each time he looked at his belly made it kind of worth it. 

“Are you sure you are going to be okay?” Ohno asked and Nino giggled a little. 

“I’m pregnant, not ill,” he said and Ohno frowned.

“Sorry, you were throwing up this morning. You don’t seem exactly healthy right now.”

“Morning sickness is a bitch, Satoshi. But other than that I am fine.” Ohno sighed and nodded. He kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek lovingly.

“Look after yourself,” he demanded and Nino nodded with an eye roll. Ohno sounded as if he was leaving him for good. Even if he was only to be gone for around two weeks before he would be back. 

“Yes, of course. It’s not as if you hadn’t asked Sho to keep an eye on me while you are gone,” he mumbled cheekily and Ohno kissed him softly just to shut him up. 

“Of course. See you soon, love you Kazu-chan,” he mumbled and Nino giggled before he returned the words softly. He caressed his belly and closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn’t wait to meet that little life inside of him. 

\--

Nino was in pain and he didn’t like it at all. The next baby would be Ohno’s turn, he decided and held onto the hand of his lover tighter. “I hate you,” he mumbled glaring at Aiba when he heard him giggling nearby. 

“I hate you even more. Why are you even here?” he asked and glared at his best friend who just shrugged. After all, Nino knew he was only there because he was the one driving them here. 

“It’s your fault for wanting to do it in a natural way,” Jun chided as he checked the signals of the babies and Nino’s before sighing. “It will still take a while,” he mumbled with a worried tone and Nino cried out when another contraction rolled over him.


	4. Changes

Title: Changes  
Pairing: Gen/OT5  
Rating: G  
Warning: none

“I don’t think this is safe,” Sho mumbled and got some amused looks from Jun and Nino. Aiba was too excited for this new experiment to pay any attention to Sho and Ohno was too dazed from the construction in front of them to realise that someone had talked at all. 

“It looks fun,” Aiba said and Jun and Sho exchanged a worried glance. 

“It looks ridiculous,” Nino quipped and grabbed Aiba’s sleeve before the other went up to the experiment table where a scientist was standing behind. They were told to keep a distance from the table since it could be a little bit dangerous if not done right and Aiba’s over excitement could be disastrous - okay the last thing they weren’t told but Nino thought it had been implied nonetheless. 

They watched as the specialist made the experiment about how to build a light bulb at home - of course with telling the audience to not do this at home if they weren’t any professionals. Nino sometimes thought it was ridiculous to do such things. 

Aiba’s experiments with the liquid nitrogen were already silly since most people won’t ever be able to reproduce it at home. But they were fun to watch. Mostly because Aiba had been so excited about such things. So yeah, they were excited as well. Aiba did that to people. 

After today’s recording ended they went back to their Green Room and Nino could sense that Aiba was a bit distracted and sad which somehow didn’t sit well with the rest of the members. 

“What’s wrong?” Jun asked while he changed his clothes into his normal ones which were a bit more flashy than the ones he got from the stylists today. Nino grinned amused that this was even possible and went to change his clothes as well. He was glad that he was allowed to change out of this shirt with the ridiculous loud pattern and the shorts.

“Don’t you think it’s boring?” Aiba asked and Nino lifted an eyebrow. 

“What are you talking about?”

“When we were young we were allowed to do more than now. Because it wasn’t that important what we did. Now we only are allowed to watch…”

“Mhm… I miss the old days, as well,” Ohno mumbled thoughtfully and sat down beside him. Sho snorted a bit and rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn’t be able to eat so many things as you did in earlier years,” he said and Ohno shrugged. That was probably true. Nino chuckled a bit and wore his normal clothes before sitting down beside them. 

“Some things were strange and some things were horrible. Some things we do now are strange or horrible. But many things are fun aren’t they?” Aiba looked at him thoughtfully and then nodded in the end. Yeah, in a way that was true. It was fun to have more fans. To sing for thousands of people who are happy to see them. It was nice to be able to host shows and do shows they wouldn’t have been able to do otherwise. So it wasn’t all bad. But he wished they could do such things again themselves. 

“And if you are so unhappy with how things are now. Or even with only a few things how they are now you could tell the management. I’m sure they would let us do some things if we tell them we want.”

“Mhm… You are probably right.” Aiba smiled at the others and then got up. He was happy to call them his friends he just sometimes forgot that not all was bad or different now.


	5. Rescue

Title: Rescue  
Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: mentions of demons, blink-and-miss-mention of sex  
A/N: This belongs to the drabble-series: Worry and Capture.

Satoshi laughed when he saw Jun and Nino coming out of the room. They both were quite dumbfounded but Satoshi himself thought it was hilarious. He giggled and tried to stop when Nino stomped over and hit him on the head. Ohno hid his face behind his hand and had to start laughing louder again when Nino huffed in annoyance. Jun was just as beat red as Nino which was cute but not half as annoyed as the other. 

“Please, you should be envious or anything. But not find it funny,” Nino whined and the worried look that crossed his face betrayed his annoyance. Satoshi felt himself going warm and softly pecked Nino’s cheek and then Jun’s.

“But I’m not. I’m happy for you,” he said honestly and tugged Jun a bit closer. Jun was looking uncomfortable and insecure and he didn’t like that look on his face. He caressed his cheek softly and smiled when Jun finally relaxed. 

“We are a bit late, huh?” he mumbled and looked around in the great hall they were welcomed into when Nino appeared in this realm again. 

“You could have explained it better for us,” Nino mumbled and hit his chest. He couldn’t believe that he and Jun were married in the eyes of the demons here. Just because of the kiss on his thumb and then to Jun's lip.

Nino closed his eyes and sighed. He had been so worried about Jun and he hadn't been able to think of anything to help him out of here. Anything he had told Satoshi had been shut down because it would have put one of them in danger. 

“I didn’t know, Nino,” Satoshi apologised softly and kissed his forehead. He hugged both of them and massaged Jun’s neck carefully. He had missed Jun so much those last few weeks. Jun leant against him and seemed to want to hide inside Satoshi and he smiled a bit sadly. Jun always looked tough with his distinct and harsh features but he was anything than that. 

Jun needed to feel protected and being here for so long alone had to be hard on him. 

“But you hoped for it, right?” Nino asked and lifted an eyebrow. Satoshi nodded apologising to them again. 

“But I couldn’t be sure. But you were so down and felt so weak that we had to try,” he explained and watched both of his tired looking lovers. He pointed to sitting spaces and tugged both of them in that direction. 

“Let’s sit down,” he mumbled and both of them followed without any complaints. 

Satoshi sat in the middle with the other two half on his lap and on each side, Satoshi sighed softly. 

“Do we have to stay here?” Jun asked hesitantly and Ohno hummed softly. 

“No,” he promised and rubbed Jun’s neck lovingly. “I and Nino wouldn’t be able to stay in this realm for very long.”

“So you have to go again?” Again Satoshi shook his head and kissed his cheek. Nino had slumped against his side and Ohno grinned amusedly at the slight snoring coming from him. Nino hadn’t slept much these last few day and the hours Jun and Nino had spent in the bedroom to fulfil the marriage completely had tired him out. 

“Not alone. You and Nino already were married in a way but now that you fulfilled it completely you can be with him whenever you want,” he explained softly and shook his head when Jun wanted to apologise again because of that. “And Nino can’t stay here. So if you come back here sometimes to check up on everything you will be able to live with us.”

“You don’t hate me?” Jun asked and Satoshi chuckled. 

“No, I love you, idiot.” A smile appeared on Jun’s face before he looked over Nino. 

“He is really pale.”

“He is always pale. But yes, he is tired and he didn’t take care of himself well as you were gone. So how about you try to get everything on course so that we can go home?” Jun grinned with a nod. 

“Sounds good to me,” he decided and stood up to leave with fast wide steps. Satoshi looked after him and was proud how much stronger Jun had gotten in this role.


	6. Thinking

Title: Thinking  
Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Mentions of death  
A/N: belongs to the other parts: Worry, Capture and Rescue. I will edit those chapters probably all on the new year when I have the time. For now I'm happy to fill out the bingo. So sorry.

Sometimes Satoshi didn’t know if it was right for him to love Nino and Jun. He was so much older than them and he probably would outlive at least Nino. Nino’s human life seemed to be so short and small in contrast to himself and now even Jun. 

But he knew that humans would be reborn after they died. He sighed and let himself fall into the ocean to sink deeply into the water and breathed in deeply the strength it gave him. The ocean called him so often nowadays and Ohno had problems to hide from it. He would have to go for a longer vacation there soon. But he was scared to miss something. Perhaps he could convince Nino and Jun to follow him to the ocean for a while. 

Ohno closed his eyes and remembered the time when Jun lost his life and came back a few years later. He could feel how he came to life and how his aura had changed because he wasn’t completely human anymore. Satoshi always tried to keep from them when they were born again. Because he wanted to give them a chance to live the way they wanted. 

But it was hard not to check up on them regularly. Just as the ocean called him when he was away for too long, his lovers called him - or more like his heart told him to search them out. 

They fell for him again and it was good. Satoshi was happy and tended to forget how fragile they were. He knew that Jun would be there for longer now - even if he was worried that he would leave him when Nino would grow old and die but he believed in their love. 

After a while, he felt good enough to come back up from under the water. He felt refreshed when he went back home where Nino was looking at him thoughtfully. 

“What’s wrong?” Ohno asked Nino same parts confused and amused. 

“Your hair is still wet,” Nino chided and Ohno blinked before he laughed. 

“Oh, sorry,” he answered giggling when Nino’s fingers threaded through his hair before pulling at his wet strains. 

“Smells like the ocean,” Nino mumbled and Ohno tugged the smaller man closer. He pressed his mouth to Nino’s making Nino giggle when a small heatwave came over them to dry Ohno’s hair. “The next time you will take us. And we'll stay at the cottage,” Nino half threatened and half promised and Ohno hummed happily. 

They broke the kiss when Jun cleared his throat smirking. “It’s your turn to look after the brat,” he said pointing at him and Nino rolled his eyes. It was not his fault that he had been kidnapped the last time that he was alone but he didn’t comment on it. If Jun wasn’t joking about that he was beating himself up that Nino had been kidnapped because of him so making fun of him was better in Nino’s opinion. 

“I will do my best!” Ohno promised as he made a silly face and Nino pinched him on the hip. Ohno giggled and kissed Jun as a welcome. Softly he put a few loose hair strands out of his face. 

“Everything okay, Jun?” he asked and Jun shrugged a little. 

“There seems to be a small quarrel. Probably something no worth my time but better safe than sorry,” he answered.

“Right you are,” Nino said and pushed him out. “And therefore you should hurry and solve it and come back. Don’t dally,” he said and Jun decided not to argue as he left with a laugh. He was the same as Ohno: Even if Nino was the weakest when it came to power they always lost against the small human.


	7. Choice

Title: Choice  
Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: character death  
A/N: This belongs to the drabble series of the last posts and is he last one for now I think.

It hurt. Both Jun and Ohno had known that this would happen sooner or later the moment that Nino had fallen ill. Ohno had wanted to run away. He didn’t want to see Nino die again. It was already bad whenever Nino died because of high age but because of an illness was just unfair. Neither Ohno nor Jun was able to heal the cancer Nino had. The only thing they managed was taking his pain whenever it got too bad. 

Jun sighed when he closed the door of Nino’s room and looked helplessly at Ohno. “He fell asleep just now,” Jun said and Ohno nodded. Nino had demanded Jun to be there today. On some days he couldn’t take both of them in the same room at once. He wanted to divide his attention on both of them but it was hard to concentrate for him. 

“I see,” Ohno whispered and embraced Jun when the younger asked for a warm tight hug. Jun buried his head in his shoulder and Ohno could feel his shoulders shaking with silent tears.

“I can’t believe that you managed to live through this again and again. Losing him,” Jun whispered and Ohno ruffled his hair lovingly.

“And you. I lost you as well, don’t forget Jun,” he said softly and looked into his face. “But it helps to know that he won’t be alone and he will probably come back.”

“Probably?”

“Yep. It’s not necessarily something that will happen,” Satoshi explained and Jun’s face fell. “But until now you chose to be reborn each time. Please don’t give up hope. We have to make him feel safe.” Jun nodded and Ohno kissed his temple softly. 

“Go and get some sleep. I will look after him.”

“Okay, thank you.” Jun left after a last look at the door and Ohno entered the room where Nino was still sleeping. 

Ohno put a hand on his forehead and smiled when the frown on Nino’s face disappeared. He sat back and watched the other man silently. 

“Jun, Jun come on, wake up.” Jun opened his eyes tiredly and blinked when he saw one of the water spirits on the table. He sat up when he realised what it was and looked at it wide-eyed. 

“Come on, Nino wants to see you.”

Jun wanted to speak but the spirit disappeared and he stood up. He took a deep breath but then hurried over to the room they prepared for Nino. Nino was awake once again but he looked weak. Jun hurried over and took his hand softly in his own. 

“Hey how are you feeling?” he asked and kissed his hand. 

“Okay,” Nino mumbled and Jun smiled sadly. He was worried about Nino but he didn’t want to show it. Nino closed his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath and looked at them again. 

“I love you so much,” he said and looked from one to the other. Satoshi smiled softly and kissed his lips. 

“I love you as well,” he answered and Jun choked out a: “Me, too.”

“Crybaby,” Nino chided and Ohno chuckled a bit. 

“We’ll meet each other again,” Nino promised and they both nodded. Ohno felt a part of his heart break when Nino closed his eyes and took his last breath.

-

Nino opened his eyes again and everything suddenly felt better. He could breath freely and nothing hurt anymore. He looked around in confusion to find himself in a bright room. 

“Kazunari,” he heard and smiled when he realised it was the voice of his mother.

“Mum, why are you here?” he asked and she smiled when she appeared in front of him. She hugged him for a moment and he breathed her in. She smelled just as in his memories and he missed her so so much.

“To give you a choice. You have to decide. Do you want to come with me and begin a new life circle eventually and meet us again? Or do you want to give up your mortalness forever? You would give this up. No more possibilities of a new chance and a new life,” she explained and he frowned.

“Choice?” he asked and she shook her head. 

“It’s your decision.” He looked at her and tried to decide. Spending time here and being reborn and having a better life was a nice thing. But thinking of not leaving his lovers and staying with them was great as well. He knew that they would miss him a lot. 

“Would I still be ill?” he asked hesitantly and she looked at him sadly. 

“I can’t tell you that sorry,” she whispered and hugged him again.

Nino sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn’t that hard to decide, in the end.

— 

When Nino opened his eyes again he was glad when the first thing he realised was that he was in no pain. He stood as he realised that he was alone. He could feel and hear his lovers in the apartment clearly. 

“What shall we do now?” Jun asked Ohno and the other shrugged.

“I don’t know. A ceremony or something like that?” Ohno sighed and rubbed his forehead. Something like that would be the right thing to do, he thought. 

“How about a hug or a kiss as a welcome back instead?” Nino said and smiled when they turned around with twin shocked expressions on their faces. “I won’t leave. Not this time,” he promised and opened his arms to welcome them.


	8. Night Talks

Title: Night Talks  
Pairing: Matsumiya  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: mentions of child abuse in the past  
Summary: Nino finds a girl and falls in love with her. Jun will do anything to make it possible for them all to become a family.

Jun smiled as he watched his smaller lover on the bed reading to their little girl. Or at least to the small girl, they both hoped would be theirs soon enough. 

Hotaru had come into their life like a storm. It had been unexpected when one day Nino had found her after work in a small street.

It had been late, way too late for a small girl to be out alone or out at all if he was honest. Nino had picked her up, asking if she was lost and then taken her home while calling the police to make sure that she was warm and safe. 

There hadn’t been any free place in the next rescue home for children that was available so easily, and Jun had been surprised that they had allowed them to keep Hotaru with them at home for the night at least. Jun knew that Nino would have fought with everybody if they had decided differently. Never would he have allowed them to keep Hotaru in a sterile police office or something like that. 

“What’s up?” Nino asked in a whisper, and Jun blinked as he realised that Hotaru had fallen to sleep beside his lover. Jun smiled as he knelt on the bed to kiss Nino on the forehead. 

“You look beautiful like that,” he whispered with a grin as Nino rolled his eyes.

“You say that a lot,” he mumbled as he carefully slipped out of Hotaru’s grip to leave the bed.

“Because it’s the truth. You always look beautiful to me, but with Hotaru, it seems like an otherworldly glow,” he explained with a grin as Nino hit him and shoved him out of the bedroom. 

“I’m happy we are allowed to keep her here. I would have thought that she had to go to the orphanage,” he mumbled as he fell to the sofa and tugged Jun down with him to hug him tightly. 

Jun smiled and kissed his forehead. He had paid a lot of money that they had allowed them that. He knew that it wasn’t the most proper thing to do, but the thought of hurting Nino in such a way had been impossible. 

It hadn’t been easy as they were both men and Japan sadly was still prejudiced against their kind of relationship. Still, with money, it was possible to tweak the standard rules. He was just scared what Nino would think if he knew what Jun had done with a part of his income.

“I know you love her,” Jun said instead and watched as Nino looked down a bit shyly. 

“I do. I’m scared. I don’t want to lose her,” he whispered and rubbed his face. “I’m so stupid. I know that we are both men. Having a child is impossible, but she trusted me,” he whispered and looked at his hands. He couldn’t forget those eyes calling for help and love when he saw her the first time. 

“You won’t. I promise I’ll do anything to make sure that we will be a real family. We love Hotaru, and she loves us,” he said lifting his chin to kiss him softly on the lips. A small laugh escaped his lips when Nino pulled away the moment a whimper came from the bedroom. 

Nino was up in an instant leaving Jun to vanish into the bedroom. He knew that the other man would slide beside the little girl and cradle her to his body to calm her down. Nino had done, so the last nights, as well as Hotaru, got nightmares quite often. 

Jun didn’t know what exactly were the night terrors the girl fought each day, he knew, Nino did neither. But Jun knew that they shared a bond he never would understand. 

Jun had been brought up by a very loving family so there were things he couldn’t understand. Nino had been brought up in an orphanage as well. Jun knew his lover suffered through child abuse. He didn’t know it all; it was something Nino seldom talked about. But because of that Jun was sure that the man was the perfect person to be with Hotaru. And he knew he would be an ideal dad.

Jun sighed as he got up to check on his emails. He hoped that the paperwork would be done soon. He had told his agency to do everything they could to make sure that they were able to adopt Hotaru soon and that she would be put into his family register as well. Nino was already on it, and he hoped to be able to make it complete soon. He looked over the last few emails sighing happily when he realised that there was just one thing the needed to have approved before their dream would come true. 

He closed off his computer when he realised the time and went to the bedroom again. He grinned when he realised that Nino was laying beside Hotaru stroking her side lovingly and calmingly. Jun changed into his pyjamas and climbed over the bed to the other side of them to take over from Nino so that he could get ready. He kissed his lover when he was back and carefully laid down. 

Hotaru made a small noise in her sleep as she rolled over to Jun and he hugged her softly before caressing her head to make sure she stayed asleep. He kissed her head when they all finally settled down and took Nino’s hand in his own. 

“Soon,” he promised and kissed Nino’s hand. He would protect these two, he vowed silently and would do anything to make all of their dreams come true.


	9. Drunken Confessions

Title: Drunken Confessions  
Pairing: Sakuraiba  
Rating: PG  
Warning: alcohol use  
A/N: Correspodending story to Keeping secrets.

They were drunk, really drunk. Aiba had shown up earlier today with two six-packs beer and then when they were halfway through them materialised a bottle of Tequila from his bag. They took a few shots with salt and lemons from Nino’s kitchen and now were totally wasted. 

“Why are you even here?” Nino groaned and let himself fall against the other. He hadn't even questioned Aiba visiting and opening the beers for them. Aiba hadn’t looked as if he wanted to talk just yet.

“Nothing,” Aiba answered and took another shot.

“Of course it’s nothing,” Nino mumbled. He had a good idea what was wrong. Sho had his AnAn-shooting just a few hours ago and had boasted about how many compliments he had gotten from the women on set. Aiba had been envious as hell when he had heard that. The only dumb thing was that Aiba didn’t tell Sho how he felt. He was sure that Sho liked Aiba as well.

“Okay let’s play a game,” Nino said after a few more shots and Aiba agreed. 

“Truth or dare?” Nino asked and Aiba blinked as he took another can of beer. Nino really hoped that Aiba wouldn’t collapse on him.

“Truth,” Aiba muttered as he was too lazy to get up and Nino grinned.

“What did you think of Sho’s AnAn-shoot`?” he asked and Aiba glared at him. As he was too drunk to be really scary it didn’t do much on Nino. 

“That big idiot. He says so many unnecessary things. He isn’t even that sexy or looks that nice. It’s not as if everybody would swoon over him and fall for him. And he will even be happy about it. That big dork!”

Nino giggled and looked at him for a moment. 

“So you like it?” he asked and tilted his head. “Don’t forget you have to tell the truth." Aiba sighed and then nodded after a moment. 

“Of course. He looks so great,” Aiba mumbled with a big pout and Nino put an arm around his shoulders. He kissed his cheek a bit sloppily and nudged him softly. 

“Why don’t you tell him?” Nino asked and Aiba shrugged.

“Sho likes women,” he explained and Nino snorted a bit. 

“Sho likes people. It's not about gender for him,” Nino argued and Aiba shrugged. He didn’t really believe it. 

“Your turn,” he said and Nino nodded.

“Okay, dare,” he said and grinned when Aiba groaned while he looked at the floor, deep in thought.

“I dare you to call Oh-chan and tell him that you love him,” Aiba said and Nino shrugged a bit. He grinned devilishly and looked at Aiba. 

“Only if you do the same,” he dared and Aiba blinked confusedly. 

“What? But I don’t love Oh-chan,” he answered and Nino groaned a bit at how slow Aiba was sometimes. 

“Not Oh-chan. But Sho-chan!” he said and sighed when Aiba shook his head. Nino frowned and thought about what to do. He would bring Aiba to confess today, he swore so to himself.

“Let’s change phones,” he said and took Aiba’s phone before he gave the other his. 

“What now?” 

“You’ll write Oh-chan that I love him and I write Sho-chan. But please don’t forget that you have my phone,” Nino said and Aiba nodded slowly. 

Nino concentrated on his message for Sho and clicked send before Aiba realised what they were doing now. He gave Aiba the phone back an took another beer can to sip from it. He wasn’t that surprised when half an hour later his doorbell rang and Sho was standing in front of him. 

“Aiba is in the living room,” Nino explained before Sho could ask anything and followed him as Sho ran into the room to embrace a confused Aiba and put a kiss on his lips. Finally!


	10. Forget me not

Title: Forget me not  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Mentions of illness

Nino watched Ohno who was still sleeping in the bed. It was only ten am and they didn’t have anything to do today so it was fine for the older man to sleep in. Nino loved those times when he was awake and Ohno was peacefully asleep. Ohno was beautiful like that.

The light was falling through the only partially closed curtains in front of the window and seemed to caress Ohno like a slight halo. He was beautiful and in moments like this Nino remembered why he fell in love with Ohno in their first years together. That was already a long time ago, though. Now they were nearing their fifties, still going as Arashi even if they finally had more free time in between concerts and recordings. 

Nino watched the slight creases on Ohno’s face and the slightly grey roots of his hair. Ohno got older. His knee hurt more often than not and he got tired easily. Not that Nino was that much better. His back pain was so bad on some days that he had to cancel all appointments and just lay down and take some strong painkillers. In those moments Ohno was a saint. He was there with warm compresses for his back and did everything that needed to be done. Mostly without any prompting.Those were the days where Nino nearly wept with all the love he felt for his lover. 

He slid in beside Ohno on the bed and laid an arm on his hip. Ohno automatically snuggled closer to the warmth and scrunched up his nose in a little sniff. 

Nino chuckled a little and threaded his fingers through that soft silky hair Ohno still had. He kissed the side of his head and closed his eyes for a moment. Nino knew that Ohno would wake soon and then he had to be ready to help him through the day. But these moments between sleep and wakefulness were precious and he would never exchange them for anything. 

With his eyes closed, he listened to the little sounds Ohno made and his heart felt full and ready to burst when Ohno’s arms came around him to hug him tightly for a little moment. A sleepy kiss landed on his cheek and a smile found its way onto Nino’s face.

“Good morning, Satoshi,” he whispered into Ohno’s ear and felt the frown on his lips when he pressed them to his forehead the moment after. Ohno moved in his arms slightly and Nino held his eyes closed while he waited for Ohno to rearrange his thoughts. 

“Good morning,” was Ohno’s husky reply and a kiss was pressed against his throat. The lips were warm and slightly dry but felt perfect against his skin. They stayed like that for a moment, before Nino loosened his embrace and got up carefully. 

“I put your clothes on the chair. Get a shower and come to the kitchen, okay?” he asked and Ohno nodded mutely. He smiled and left the bedroom to go to the kitchen and to prepare their breakfast and put everything on the table. When Ohno sat down and thanked him for the meal he smiled and shook his head.

“Eat and then take the pills, yes Satoshi?” he asked and Ohno nodded again. Nino observed him as a slight frown found its way on his face and he looked confusedly around. It was as if Ohno took his surroundings in for the first time in his life and it hurt Nino. 

Nino took one of the fiddling hands and squeezed softly. “It’s okay, you are home with me,” he said softly and Ohno looked up a bit shy. He returned the squeeze carefully and then took the pills Nino had put beside his plate. Nino loved that even this Ohno just trusted him without asking much even if it hurt his heart a little. 

“Thank you… Kazu,” he whispered after a secret look at his wrist where Nino knew Ohno wrote and rewrote his names for a thousand of times because he couldn’t bear not to remember it. Nino brought the hand up to his lips to put a soft kiss to his knuckles. He loved Ohno, will love him forever but knowing that the man he loved the most slowly but surely forgot him hurt even now years after they first discovered the Alzheimer's illness the other had.


	11. First Kiss

Title: First Kiss  
Pairing: Sakumoto  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: None

“What’s wrong?” Nino asked Jun when he entered their Green Room. The younger man was nibbling on his lower lip and hadn’t reacted to any greeting so far. 

“Nothing,” Jun said with a big pout and Nino rolled his eyes. 

“What did Sho do this time?” he asked. Whenever Jun was broody or in a bad mood it was mostly because of Sho.

“It’s what he doesn’t do,” he replied with a sigh and Nino frowned confused. 

“What are you talking about?”

“He doesn’t want to kiss me.”

Nino tried not to laugh at those words and the big unsatisfied pout on Jun’s face. It was funny to see him like that. Sho sometimes still saw the small teenager on Jun. Nino was still surprised that he had agreed to date Jun after all but it might have been to protect him from other men. It was cute mostly. Creepy but cute. 

“I want to kiss him and him to kiss me. But whenever I try to come closer or it’s perfect for a kiss he will dodge me. It’s unfair. We are a couple of months now and he never ever kissed me. Not really, at least.”

Nino giggled a little and tried not to imagine how Sho would react whenever Jun wanted to have sex with him. 

“So you have to ambush him,” he grinned widely. “I have just the idea.”

\--

It was Christmas and Jun had invited Sho over to spend time at his home together. They didn’t have much time between recordings which was good because that way Sho didn’t accompany his family to his grandparents for Christmas and was home and had free time to meet up with Jun without any questions from his parents.

Jun walked up and down his living room quite nervously and looked above the sofa. Nino had brought a mistletoe just a few hours earlier on his way home and told him to use it. There was no way that Sho would not feel compelled to kiss him when they sat under the mistletoe. At least, Nino hoped so. Otherwise, it was impossible to get Sho to kiss Jun anytime soon. Jun really didn't want to give up though. 

He often dreamed of Sho’s plump lips on his own and now he wanted to feel them in real. 

He winced when the doorbell rang and jumped a bit nervously before he almost ran to the door to open it. Jun smiled in greeting when Sho lifted his hand. 

“Hello,” he said nervously and stepped aside to let Sho in. Sho closed the door behind him and took off his shoes and the coat he was wearing against the cold. 

“Hello, thank you for having me,” Sho answered and hugged Jun a bit awkwardly. He thrust a package to him and Jun looked at it in confusion. 

“I brought you something for Christmas,” Sho explained and Jun felt excitement bubbling up at those words. 

“May I open it?” he asked curiously and Sho laughed.

“Of course, it’s for you.”

Jun was about to tear it open when he realised that they still were in the entryway. “Ah, come on, let’s go to the kitchen. I made dinner for us. I hope pasta is okay?” he asked with red cheeks and Sho grinned.

“Your pasta is always delicious. I brought wine.”

Jun grinned when Sho pointed at the bottle he still had in his hands and led the way to the kitchen. Sho opened the wine while Jun opened his present. His eyes widened when he saw a necklace he had been looking at for a while now in it. “Thank you,” he whispered and asked Sho to help him to put it on. 

Then he served them the pasta and looked into the living room now and then. He hoped that it would work.

After the dinner they went with two glasses of wine to the living room and Sho chose a movie for them to watch. Jun was nervous when Sho sat beside him and sipped at his wine from now and then. Sho hadn’t realised the mistletoe yet. It was placed above them and until now Sho hadn’t had any reason to look up.

“Sho?” he said after a moment and Sho hummed in reply. 

“Could you look up for a moment?” Jun was sure he was blushing madly by now but he wanted to try. Not that Nino would laugh at him for chickening out now. 

He felt Sho shifting slightly looking at him from the side of his eyes. He saw Sho looking up thoughtfully and then looking at him. “A mistletoe?” he asked with an amuse tinge in his voice and Jun tried to meet his eyes bravely.

“You know about the tradition right?” he asked and tried to clear his voice. His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

Sho laughed softly and Jun chanced a look at him. Sho was a little bit red himself. It was cute. Sho shifted on the sofa and put a hand on Jun's cheek. He caressed it softly and then came closer to put his lips on Jun’s lips. Jun felt as if his breath stopped the second their warm lips met each other and let his eyes fall close to concentrate on the warm feeling against his own.

It was wonderful and he never would get enough from it.


	12. Debts

Title: Debts  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: none

“No,” Nino said as he stood in front of Sho in the office. He crossed his arms with a glare and stared the headmaster down. 

Sho groaned at his words but stood his ground as he looked Nino over. “We are short on staff. I can’t get a new teacher that fast and I know for a fact that you have a degree in teaching.”

“Yes, and I have decided that teaching isn’t for me and changed my major to be able to work in the hospital. I only agreed to come here because you begged me because you were short on staff for nurses. You know that I could work at a hospital.”

“Yeah, sure. But you like the regular hours here,” Sho scoffed ignoring the slight pout on Nino’s lips at his words. He knew Nino he felt comfortable as a school nurse. He had work to do so that he wouldn’t get bored but at the same time not to handle too many people at once that he would get overwhelmed. 

“Still, I won’t teach. You can’t make me. I’m not paid to be a teacher,” Nino said as he bit his lower lip at those words. He really didn’t want to stand in front of a class of giggling high-school students stumbling over his words just because he didn’t remember completely what subject he had to teach and what it was all about. 

Sho glared at him. He knew that Nino was right in general. But then again. Nino had a degree, and he was really in need of a supply teacher for a few weeks. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead as he looked Nino over, trying to decide if there was anything else that he could say to make him agree. 

“You actually owe me something,” Sho said in the end, looking him over. 

Nino stiffened a bit at the look Sho threw to his way. He knew exactly what Sho meant, and he had really hoped that Sho wouldn’t mention it again. He sank on the chair in front of the desk Sho was sitting in hiding his slightly blushing face in his hands. 

He remembered back a few weeks when he and Ohno had been in the sick room together. The students had already left school a few hours ago as Ohno made his last rounds through the school to make sure there were no people left, and everything was clean before he would close everything up. Nino himself was still in the sick room, checking everything and making a list of things that he had to order. They had sports festival just the day before, and Nino had to treat quite a few students and visitors. Sadly after the event, he had been too tired to check anything, and now he was stuck with inventory. 

“You’re still there?”

Nino looked up as he heard Ohno’s voice coming from the entryway and smiled when he saw his tired lover at the doorway. “Mh… I have to make sure I still have enough dressing material for the clumsy ones,” he said as he stood and stretched with a groan. He had been bend over his papers for most of the day and felt it in the small of his back now. 

Ohno stepped inside as he saw him wince and put his warm hand to his back, rubbing it gently. 

“What are you up to?” Nino asked as he sank against him with a small happy moan as Ohno’s hands felt so lovely on his back. 

“Doing my last round, and making sure everybody is out.”

“Oh,” Nino mumbled as he groaned when Ohno’s fingers dug deeper into his tight muscles, loosening them. 

Ohno chuckled as he kissed his earlobe, tugging him closer. “The sounds you make,” he teased, enjoying the slight blush on Nino’s cheeks.

“All your fault,” Nino said with a pout before another groan left his lips. Ohno chuckled warmly at his ears as his second hand wandered to the front opening his fly. Nino bit his lips as not to moan more loudly as Ohno opened his trouser to touch him more directly. 

It had been a sweet moment they shared, but very sadly Ohno had missed Aiba still being in the building who had told the others about it to tease him. Ohno had been so embarrassed that he hadn’t come close or even talk to him while at school for two weeks. It had gotten so bad that students had asked them if they had argued or broken up - a very embarrassing moment for Nino when he realised that their students knew what was going on between Nino and Ohno, to be honest. This had made Ohno more normal around him again at least though.

“Don’t tell Oh-chan, okay? He might stop talking to me again,” Nino grumbled as he stood again. “And I won’t do both. Teaching and being the school nurse. Tell me when I start,” he muttered. If Ohno believed it was his decision, it wouldn’t be too bad at least.


	13. Forgetfulness

Title: forgetfulness  
Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Rating: PG  
Warning: none

Jun frowned as he entered the flat he shared with his lovers. Nino was sitting on the floor in front of the television set and playing some game on it. He had a dark look on his face and barely acknowledged Jun’s greeting. His eyes glanced at him for a small moment. Jun ruffled his hair softly and then left him be for the moment to go look for Ohno. 

He found Ohno in the kitchen, a deep frown set on his face and Jun sighed. He didn’t know what exactly happened but he realised that both were not happy with it. Ohno looked up confused when Jun cleared his throat and then flinched when he realised it was him. 

“What happened?” Jun asked softly and Ohno shrugged helplessly. 

“I don’t know. I don’t remember. I told him I want to go fishing tomorrow and he got like that,” Ohno pouted and Jun groaned a little before hitting his head softly. 

“Idiot, you forgot that tomorrow is Nino’s only free day for almost two months,” Jun chided and Ohno’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Huh? I thought that would be in three days.” He was sure that they didn’t have the same day off because both Ohno and Nino were very unhappy when they had realised they wouldn’t match. Ohno had thought if he went fishing tomorrow he would be up with Nino and they could at least have breakfast together. 

“Yeah. That was how it was at first and how the management planned it. But Nino threw a tantrum and made sure with Sho’s help that me, you and Nino would have a holiday tomorrow so that we could spend the day together. Okay, neither I nor Nino have the whole day off but we only have one interview each so we talked about spending time together. With you, so don’t try to deny it.”

“What? No, I don’t remember. I wouldn’t have made plans with the captain otherwise,” Ohno answered with a big pout and rubbed his head when he was hit once again. 

“You were there. You talked and you agreed. Oh, my God. I can’t believe you forgot. You got pretty excited as well and I can totally understand why Nino is mad. And I want to be mad at you myself,” Jun grumbled and found Ohno’s phone to thrust it to the older man. 

“Call the captain and call the meeting off or you can move to your mother for a bit,” he threatened and Ohno scrambled to do as the other told him. It didn’t take long for the call to be connected and after a few moments, he was able to cancel with the captain. 

Luckily, the man was very easy with sudden changes. He was used to Ohno having to cancel or asking suddenly if there was time to go to the sea because of work. 

“I did,” he announced and was surprised when Jun laughed a little. 

“That’s good. Now let’s tackle Nino. I want to start on that free day we all have,” Jun said with a mischievous grin and Ohno chuckled before following Jun out to jump on a squealing Nino to annoy him as long as they needed until the younger man ended up laughing on the floor and they finally could get to the fun part involving lots of kisses and much fewer clothes.


	14. Charity

Title: Charity  
Pairing: Gen/OT5  
Rating: G  
Warning: fake charity, swearing

All of Arashi met in the Green Room that day as soon as the news hit the papers. They were all shocked when they got to know that the charity they offered money to was fake. 

They weren’t the only ones giving money to it but they were one of the few artists that were mentioned by name. They wanted to do something good and not help some strange company to make money out of it. Their names are now linked to it and even if there were voices that were angry at the company for taking their money wrongly but there were also voices that called them dumb for trusting the charity event without taking any precautions to make sure it was real.

“What should we do now?” Aiba asked after the silence stretched for a few minutes and Jun jumped up to run around angrily. 

“I can’t believe it! How dare they to take money that isn’t for them. And why didn’t the agency know?” Jun grumbled angrily and Nino sighed before pulling Jun down beside them. He carefully caressed his lower back to calm him down and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Please calm down. You don’t help a bit if you are so mad right now,” Nino explained carefully and Jun sighed. 

“I know. But I can't change it. We wanted to do something good and now this. Nothing but problems. We should just have stuck with the 24h TV charity,” he mumbled and Aiba hummed in agreement.

He was just disappointed that someone would steal the money they gave to people that needed help. He didn’t know things like this happened.

“We have to wait until we talked to the agency. Maybe they know something more,” Sho explained and thanked Ohno when he gave them all some coffee. It didn’t take long for the managers to come down and talk to them about what they’ll do now.

When their managers were gone again Ohno groaned and let himself fall back against the sofa. He was just as pissed as the others but there was nothing they could do at the moment.

“The next time we just have to make sure personally that it gets to the people who need the money and not to some strange people,” he mumbled in the end and everybody agreed silently.

“At least we didn’t sell goods for charity or something like that. I would feel even worse if it was money from our fans,” Jun added and the others groaned. They hadn’t even thought about that. That would have been the worst. That was true. Luckily it had been their own money. 

“We should explain to our fans though,” Sho mumbled and the others nodded. That was true at least. They should tell their fans what happened and what they wanted to do. It was important to get the money back if possible at least. So that it would go to the right charity afterwards. 

“Let’s do our best then,” Aiba said and jumped up. “We can make a statement at our regular shows and Sho should also explain about fake charities in his ichimen. It will come up more often now probably.”


	15. Drunken Games

Title: Drunken Games  
Pairings: Ohmiya, Gen  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: none  
Summaries: A game of poker and lots of drunken silliness.

“Not again,” Aiba whined as they all showed their cards and hit his face behind his arms with a groan. He was sure that the others somehow cheated. It couldn’t be that he lost that often. Come on! Ohno had to be worse than he was. Their leader had no poker face and had no luck in any kind of game. 

“Take it off,” Nino said with a grin and tugged at Aiba’s pants leg. It was Aiba’s idea to play a game of strip poker after all. And now he had only his pants and boxer shorts left. 

An evil grin appeared on his face as he retook the cards to shuffle them and distributed them. “We can make a special rule. When you have to take off your shorts I give you a cushion for an extra round,” he said sweetly as he dealt out the rest of the cards and leant back to be out of reach of Jun’s hand before it could connect with his head. 

“None of my cushions will come close to his dick,” he growled, but Nino just smiled sweetly at him as he took a sip of his beer. He groaned when Aiba’s elbow connected with his arm as he took off his pants with uncoordinated movements. 

Half of its contents poured over his arm and Ohno’s pants. 

“Careful!” he hissed as Jun cried out in fear of his new carpet and beer strains. 

Ohno grimaced as he felt the coldness and stickiness of the beverage on his legs and shuffled back. Nino stopped him before he could take off his pants and put the beer bottle down on the table. 

A night filled with drinking and stupid card games at Jun’s place to be more specific sounded like fun at first. But he realised that now probably was the time to stop it all before Jun could throw a fit or Ohno ended up naked. 

A naked Ohno was his only, and the others didn’t deserve that glorious sight.

Sho sighed as he observed his drunken members and rubbed his face. Today he had drawn the short stick and was meant to stay the soberest to make sure that they didn’t do something too horrendous. 

As Aiba was now bowing deeply in front of Jun while crying that the mighty Jun may forgive his clumsiness. 

Ohno was trying to get out of his wet pants which Nino tried to prevent. But, Sho thought, keeping his hands on Ohno’s fly so that he couldn’t open it might lead to other problems sooner rather than later. 

He clapped his hands and stood which brought the attention of the others on himself. He was glad that the others stopped for the second to look at him. “I think it’s time to stop this party,” he said and took the last bottles to bring them to the kitchen before more accidents could occur. 

Sho called the cabs they needed to bring them home before coming back to the living room. 

“Aiba you should get into your clothes because the cab arrives,” he coaxed gently as he helped the man into the desired clothing and helped Jun to clean up the table and deposit Jun to his own bedroom. 

Sho watched Nino and Ohno for a moment to decide who was more coherent before forcing Nino to drink a glass of water to clear his head. “Can I trust you to make sure you get home and to your beds safely?” he asked when Nino glared at him. 

Nino shrugged before groaning as Ohno clung to him suddenly. “Nino-chan, let’s get ho~me,” he cried, and Nino flinched at the loudness of his. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he groaned. He was sure that all the alcohol was gone now that Ohno had yelled that much. With a bit of problem, he pulled Ohno up with him. “For such a small body you know how you can make yourself heavy,” he grumbled as he stumbled out of the door with Ohno in tow. He waved Sho’s helping hand away and pointed at Aiba. “You should make sure to bring that drunkard home. I got this one,” he said and vanished to go home. He would grumble later about what a spoilsport Sho could be now he should try to get Ohno home before they landed in jail because of improper behaviour.


	16. Worry

Title: Worry  
Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Rating: G  
Warning: none  
A/N: Related to Capture

They were back at the beach, Nino thought with fondness while he watched Ohno in the water. Ohno was paddling near the shore and Nino was in the back in the shadows seemingly playing a game on his phone but mostly concentrating on Ohno. Jun had gone half an hour ago to get them something to drink and/or eat, Nino didn’t fully listen to him since by then he was still concentrated on his game. But now he was a bit worried about the younger man and put his phone down to look up and down the beach. 

Jun was nowhere to be seen. With a deep frown on his face, he stood up and was not really surprised to see a little water spirit in front of his face. He smiled and held his hands out so that he could settle down.

The small spirit stood on his hands and looked at him curiously. Nino tried not to giggle at the cute cherubic face of it. 

“Did Satoshi follow Jun?” he asked it and it didn’t take long until the little creature shook his head and tilted it questioningly. “He is gone since about half an hour to get us drinks. I’m worried,” he explained and smiled when a worried frown was seen on the little creature's forehead. He looked up and could imagine a similar mimic on Ohno’s face. He settled down when he saw Ohno leaving the water and coming over to him. The little creature dissolved slowly between his hands and Nino watched as Ohno came closer until he was beside him. 

“He is gone?” Ohno asked in a calm voice and Nino nodded before shrugging. 

“Yeah, he said he wanted to get something for us to share when you are finished with your things,” Nino mumbled with a small smile. Jun never really got Ohno’s need to reconnect with the wide ocean to feel energetic and calm. Ohno frowned and Nino pointed in one direction. 

“He went that way. I was about to go look for him. Come with me?” he asked and Ohno shook his head. 

“I will check,” he promised and Nino held his hand softly. He kissed the palm and looked as Ohno went closer to the water again. He watched as Ohno played with the water and how the little water creatures rushed on the surface of it through the different sides of the beach. He looked after them until he couldn’t see them anymore because they were once again one with the water as Ohno checked everywhere he could reach at once for Jun. Ohno was good at what he was doing and Nino knew that this was more thoroughly and faster than anything he could do. 

It was only minutes later that Ohno came back to his side and let himself fall down beside Nino on the towel. Nino looked at him curiously and shrieked when Ohno pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. 

“He’ll be here soon. He got sidetracked with something,” Ohno explained and Nino nodded with a pout. 

“He made me worried!” he whined and giggled when he felt soft hands in his hair. He closed his eyes and was content with the soft caresses Ohno put on his body. He moved a bit when he heard Jun coming close and sitting down beside them. Jun kissed his cheek and Nino glared a bit at him. 

“Sorry. I forgot the time,” Jun mumbled and Nino sighed. 

“Promise me it won’t happen again,” Nino said and held out his hands so that Jun would help him up a little. 

“Promise. But you are too worried,” Jun chided and Nino bit his shoulder as punishment. If he was asked he had all the rights to be worried about both of his lovers who were more than once in danger because of their powers and the enemies that came with them.


	17. Waking up in your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this story is a whole chaptered story (That I started writing again) to be find under the title.

Title: Waking Up in Your Body  
Pairings: Ohmiya and ShoxJun  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: bodyswap, mild swearing  
Summary: Sho wakes up beside Ohno. To say he is confused is an understatement when Ohno half-asleep wants to kiss him he is kind of freaked out. At least that’s how Nino imagined the first wake up happened.  
A/N: I’m sorry but I wrote too much new things.

Nino groaned when he was woken up by an unfamiliar alarm. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember where he was. But there was a blank. He was quite sure that he had been home when he fell asleep. Wasn’t it even in the middle of a boss fight? Urgh, he had to restart it now and that after he had gotten so far. Perhaps Ohno had found him slumped over and managed to save the game in time before it blacked out.


	18. Dreams

Title: Dreams  
Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

“You are not serious,” Nino groaned and Jun shrugged. 

“Why not?” 

“You are not buying another house on a damn island and the island and a boat for Ohno to take us there. It’s too expensive. And I think you are not allowed to own an island like that.”

"If you have the money, of course, you can,” Jun said and Nino rolled his eyes. “But you are right. A boat doesn’t cut it. You get seasick. We should buy a jet.”

Nino almost choked on nothing and coughed as he tried to regain his breath. He cleared his throat and hit Jun on the head when the other smirked amusedly.

“No!” Nino almost yelled and Jun lifted an eyebrow. 

“Since when do you decide what I do with my money?” he asked ironically and Nino groaned.

“I don’t only if you decide on things that are absolute nonsense. Just because you want to buy them doesn’t mean you should buy them. What will you do with a jet? And an island? We don’t have any use for it and we don’t have time to go there anyway.”

Jun grinned and looked at him. “So if I promise I won’t spend money on that I am allowed to get whatever I want?” Jun asked and Nino tilted his head. 

“Maybe,” he said slowly and Jun grinned at those words. 

“If it’s something that I really want and that’s useful?”

Nino sighed and nodded slowly. He couldn’t forbid Jun to buy things he wanted after all. If Jun really wanted to buy a boat and an island and a new cottage and a jet he couldn’t really stop him either. Just try to talk sense into him. Just because he could didn’t mean he should or that it was all allowed. 

“Okay. If it’s something you really want and can do and can use you can, of course, buy it. What the hell? I’m not the keeper of your allowance. But I am allowed to moan or think you are stupid if you buy strange things,” Nino answered and dodged the hit to the back of his head when Jun tried to hurt him. 

“You are terrible,” he mumbled and Nino giggled. 

“But you love me. Sorry, I have to go,” he sighed when his phone beeped with a message of his manager that he was waiting downstairs. Nino waved and ran downstairs to meet with his manager. He ran almost into Ohno who chuckled as he caught his lover and kissed his cheek. 

“Why the hurry?” Ohno aked and Nino shrugged. 

“My manager is waiting downstairs. And I am fleeing from Jun’s wrath,” he giggled and with a kiss on Ohno’s cheek, he continued down the last few steps and into the car of his manager. 

Ohno shook his head amusedly and entered their apartment. 

“I’m back,” he yelled and entered their living room to greet Jun with a kiss on his temple. 

“Welcome back,” Jun answered and looked up from his laptop. 

“What did you and Nino do?”

“I told him I want to buy an island and a boat and a cottage and a jet. He said I’m stupid,” Jun said with a chuckle and Ohno looked at him a bit surprised. 

“Okay, why?”

“Just because. No, I was just looking at pictures. Would be nice to have such things for ourselves,” Jun mumbled and Ohno smiled. 

“True. When we have more time we’ll go live somewhere far away,” he agreed and Jun sighed before he nodded. Sounded nice at least.

“But more than that I would love to marry you one day,” Jun whispered and Ohno hugged him close. He knew that Jun would love to marry him and Nino and have children. But that seemed even more impossible.

“Maybe in the future,” Ohno promised nonetheless and kissed him again.


	19. Siblings

Title: Siblings  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Nino opened his door and frowned when his sister entered his apartment without waiting to be asked. He sighed and let the door fall close behind her. 

“Come in if you want,” he said ironically, and she rolled her eyes while taking off her shoes and going further. He followed her slowly and watched her as she went to the kitchen and began unpacking a few grocery bags.

“Why are you here?” he asked after a few moments of silence between the siblings and she looked at him. 

“Taking care of you.”

“I can…”

“Don’t you dare, Kazunari. When was the last time you ate? And with that, I don’t talk about pre-packed food or instant ramen.”

“I like instant ramen,” Nino mumbled and shuffled a little bit at the doorway. “I don’t like cooking.”

She looked him over and then continued with her cooking. Thankfully, she didn’t say anything about that but let him be. Nino prepared them some coffees and sat down at the dining table. His sister would nag if he went to continue his games. 

“How's your back?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“It’s okay. I had massages and my medicines,” Nino mumbled. She hummed in content and concentrated back to her cooking. He put his chin on his had and watched her silently. She resembled their mother right there, and he had to smile slightly. 

Kazumi and he both looked just like their mother, and he was glad for that. They always looked just like a perfect family. Or almost. There was a spot that was left vacant each time. 

His father was never there. Nino ran a hand through his hair and tried to shake his thoughts away. He knew why Kazumi was here after all. It was just because of his interview that aired today. The one where they met the chef that talked about his dad.

It had reminded him that he never learnt cooking from his father because his father was busy in this cooking school far away from their home. As annoying as his sister could be he knew she was worried. Kazumi was just as bad as he was when talking about emotions and being honest when she wanted to do something good for him. 

Nino smiled when she served two plates of hamburger steak with radish and rice on the table. With a click of her tongue, she opened the fridge to pull out the iced jasmine tea Nino had stored there for when he craved something other than coffee. The beer was not possible right now since his medicaments were highly dosed and not compatible with alcohol. Drinking alcohol-free beer was a waste of money, Nino thought, so he tried to drink the tea in the evenings.

“Thanks,” he smiled happily and put his hands together before beginning to eat. It smelled delicious and just like his mother cooked the dish. 

“You sure you are okay?” Kazumi repeated her question, and Nino nodded. 

“Yes, I was a bit surprised and didn’t know how to react. I hope nobody realised that I was shocked for a moment,” he mumbled and Kazumi tilted her head thoughtfully. She then shook her head and ruffled his hair lovingly.

“No, they won’t. Your thinking was fast and good,” Kazumi praised, and Nino smiled a bit shyly. He never could deal with it when his mother or his sister praised him like that.

“Thanks for checking up on me.”

“I just needed a bit time without two yelling kids. They are at their grandparents right now, and I needed to get out of the house. Strange how empty it seems when they are all gone,” she said thoughtfully, and he giggled.


	20. Going Shopping

Title: Going Shopping  
Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Rating: PG  
Warning: none

“What the fuck are we doing here?” Nino asked loudly when Jun stopped the car in front of a shopping mall. A closed one at that. He glared at his lovers when Satoshi stepped out of the car and Jun followed suit while Ohno opened the door to pull Nino out of the car. 

“What does it look like?” Jun asked and lifted an eyebrow when he closed the car and Ohno tugged at Nino’s hand to follow Jun to the shop. Jun spoke with the clerk for a few minutes and to Nino’s absolute horror they were let in even if it was still closed. The door was shut close after them again and Nino looked uncomfortable from one to the other. 

“You know that this is just a bit suspicious?!” he asked in a probably too loud whisper when Ohno hit him slightly in the stomach to remind him to be silent. 

“I told them that we are looking for gifts for the others and that we will be doing a blog series about this,” Jun said and Nino rolled his eyes. As if anybody would believe that. 

He sighed and followed Jun deeper into the shop. Thankfully the clerk that let them in was the only one here and he had disappeared soon after he had closed the door again. So they were mostly alone here. Ohno swung their hands between them tugging at Nino’s arm now and then to earn a mock glare from the younger one. Ohno chuckled as they followed Jun around and put some clothes on the overfilling basket Jun was pulling behind him through the store now and then. Nino watched in horror as the mountain of clothes only got bigger and bigger and Jun traded with the empty basket Ohno was carrying halfway through. Really, Jun was scary whenever he was on a maniac shopping trip like now.

Finally, they reached the changing rooms at the end of the store and Nino heaved a sigh of relief when he saw some sofas in front of them. Just as he was about to let himself fall onto one of the soft looking seats and bringing out his beloved DS to wait until Jun found something he wanted to buy he was pushed by Ohno into Jun’s direction. 

“What?” Nino asked confusedly. 

“You first!” Jun decided and Nino lifted an eyebrow. 

“I never chose anything to wear,” he protested and Jun shrugged while he was pushed into one of the changing rooms. Jun was already beginning to search through his clothes and put one thing out after the other to hang into the changing room. 

“Those are for you. I think you will look adorable in them, please try them on?” Jun asked sweetly and Nino groaned. He had totally forgotten that Jun liked to buy clothes for him and Ohno as well whenever he was frustrated, pissed or overly sad. Nino sighed deeply and wanted to cloth the curtain when Ohno held him back. 

“It will shorten the time if you just try them on with the curtain open, ne Jun?” he asked innocently and Nino groaned when Jun nodded with a sparkle in his eyes. He really hoped that nobody will check on them for quite a while.


	21. We against the rest of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This blew out of proportions so you can find it under the title as a work on its own

Title: We against the rest of the world  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Ratings: NC-17  
Warnings: AU: daemons, blowjobs, blindfolds, sex  
Summary: Ohno decides that Nino needs a rest after weeks and weeks of non-stop filming. During their relaxing time he finds out about an incident that distressed Nino more than he wants to show.   
A/N: It's a daemons-au but Arashi is still Arashi. They have just daemons (physical representation of parts of their souls in animal form). I hope you'll like it, I'm honestly nervous about this because I love daemon AUs and I don't think mine is good xx I'm also sorry for the very bad sex-part in the later half. 

“I can’t believe it!” Nino almost shouted as he threw his bag down on the floor. He kicked it for good measure and yelled out when his foot connected with the leg of a cupboard.


	22. Your eyes

Title: Your eyes  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Mentions of past abuse

 _I was right_ , Ohno thought with a sigh, _the world is terrible. Everybody only thinks of themselves and doesn’t care if they hurt others around them. I want it to stop. I just want to quit._

Ohno rubbed his face tiredly and leant back on the sofa. Arashi was good. They were happy and on the top. Even if he left of his own free will right now, they wouldn’t lose many fans. Of course, they would be mad at him, but Ohno didn’t care. Not really at least. He wanted a peaceful life. It would help if people would ignore him or forget him. 

His eyes moved to the other members. Each of them was concentrated on something. On their scripts or the comics, they were reading. Would they even miss him? But then Nino lifted his head as if summoned by some unknown power and looked at Ohno. Ohno felt his heart become a bit lighter. Perhaps there was more than he initially thought. 

He wanted to stay here for Nino. He looked into the eyes of the other and felt his heart breaking a little bit. Nino had given up many things because of Arashi, maybe too many. He gave them up because he believed in them as a group and because he didn’t want to be the cause for them to fail. Nino had given up on his dreams of becoming a director and of running away from everything that haunted him back here in Japan. Ohno sometimes didn’t know if it was their fault that the shadows in Nino’s eyes never left entirely. 

There was an amused smile on Nino’s face as he watched him and Ohno couldn’t help himself but smile back. Nino did that to him. Whenever Nino laughed, it seemed everything was okay. There was nothing bad lurking somewhere deep inside of them.

Ohno wanted to hurt someone whenever he saw into those beloved eyes and saw the shadows in them, saw the sadness. He tried to take him into his arms to take him far far away and protect him from all the evilness. On other days when Nino hurt the others or pranked them all because Nino needed an outlet, to let his pain out, Ohno wanted to scold Nino. But whenever Nino laughed happily at their groaning he went all soft. He never could be mad at Nino, and Nino knew that.

Ohno had to hold back when he saw the old men lurking around backstage. Ohno knew he had to be polite to them. That he had to smile and talk to them, but he hated it. It was good that everybody knew that he was the silent one of the group. That way he wouldn’t say something wrong by mistake. He took Nino’s hand in his own when he felt Nino stiffen up, ignoring the scolding looks he got from the others. 

Nino got older over the years. He knew how to defend himself now. And he got too old for some of them. But Ohno knew. Ohno knew that they all wished that Nino would be exceptionally kind to them just like when he was a small innocent junior. 

But Nino would never do that again. Nino was someone special now - for Ohno Nino had been special right from the beginning - but now he was protected by the four of them. Nino was the one who would be able to make their life hell. 

Ohno didn’t know why he stayed silent, observing them silently instead of talking to the higher-ups. But Ohno knew that he couldn’t force Nino. And he knew that Nino kept an eye on them to make sure they won’t do what they did to him to another young boy again.

Ohno wanted to yell at them, hit them and do anything to hurt them the way they did with Nino - perhaps even others before that. But he couldn’t. Every time he felt as if everything was too much, Nino would look at him with bright eyes and kiss him. 

Ohno embraced Nino once they were alone again and hid his face into Nino’s neck. Nino chuckled slightly because of his tickling breathe, and Ohno closed his eyes. He wished they could stay like that forever and that he could forget just like Nino seemed to have sometimes.


	23. Slave for a Day

Title: Slave for a Day  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: PG  
Warning: none

Nino opened the door with a shit-eating grin, and Ohno knew that today would be one of the worst days in a while. Still, instead of running away like he probably should he entered the apartment, closing the door behind him.

“I’m here,” he announced a bit needlessly since, yeah, Nino could see him standing in front of him. He dropped a kiss on Nino’s lips as he took off his shoes. “As promised, I will do whatever you want for you today. So please hurry and decide what that should be so that I can go home.”

Nino clicked his tongue as he tutted a little and dragged Ohno further inside. Ohno blanched at the state the apartment was in. Yes, Nino had little to no time to clean up, but that should also mean that the other didn’t have time to mess it up, or so Ohno thought. 

Ohno almost was sure that Nino had spent the time before his arrival to mess up his apartment to tease him, but Nino’s slight blush told him otherwise. 

Shortly after his eyes hardened again though as he looked Ohno over. “I want you to clean all this mess, then sweep the floors and clean the bathroom and kitchen, change the bedsheets and dust off my awards,” he counted off his fingers. 

Ohno rolled his eyes a bit wanting do disagree but he had lost that bet (and really he should know better than to agree on any bets with Nino, so he probably deserved this punishment). “Okay, I can do that.”

“For lunch and dinner I want food from that expensive place, you have to order and pay for it,” Nino added after a second. 

“Yeah, okay mostly because I don’t want to starve.”

Nino grinned as he moved forward to kiss him on the lips. “I will be here reading my script,” he said, pointing at the sofa where he almost immediately sat down. “I might require drinks or snacks and call for you then, but I will keep you alone to do your work. I have one more demand: I want you to strip to your boxer shorts. You are only allowed to wear your clothes to let the delivery guy in,” he said in a bright voice. Ohno groaned at this but then stripped without any other word. Nino had seen him naked more times than he could accurately count, so it didn’t bother him that much. 

“Can I get to work then? Or I won’t finish before tonight. What did happen anyway?” he grumbled as he put the clothes on the side of the sofa under Nino’s gaze. 

“Nothing,” Nino mumbled as he looked down a bit embarrassed. 

Ohno kept an eye on him with a deep frown set on his face. But after a second of looking at Nino’s folded position over his script, he decided not to force an answer out of the younger. He caressed his neck with warm fingers, smiling at the small shiver that ran along Nino’s body. “Got it. It will be clean in a bit,” he promised as he set to work. 

It was annoying and hard work, but Ohno couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the small glances Nino shot him whenever he was around him - and if he bended over a bit more than he had to when he cleaned the table and wiggled his butt a little as he dusted the TV there was nobody to judge him. He also liked how Nino’s stance relaxed with each part that got cleaned.

“Lunch is here,” he announced after three hours waking Nino from his work as he set the packages down in front of him. “Do I need to be naked for this as well?” he asked teasingly.

Nino shoved him slightly as he settled down on the floor to be closer to the table. “Nah, eat. How far did you get?”

“Kitchen, bedroom and half of here,” Ohno answered as he opened his box of food and started eating. “The washing machine is put on for the second time as well. So I think I’ll need two hours more.”

Nino hummed as he ate his food before smiling slightly. “I have a very competent slave it seems. I’m glad.”

Ohno chuckled softly as he finished his food slowly, looking Nino over for a second. “Does my master want a back massage?” he asked as he got closer nuzzling at the hollow of Nino*s neck. 

Nino giggled slightly but caressed his hair lovingly. “I would be happy if you could finish the cleaning. I won’t say no to a back massage after that, my lovely slave, and a bath would be great as well,” he added.

Ohno chuckled before kissing his shoulder. “Only if my master promises me to relax and play a game to rescue lost souls.”

“I think I can be persuaded to that. But only if you strip before you continue.”

Ohno laughed as he helped Nino up to his feet and back to the sofa before winking at him and starting to strip slowly under Nino’s eyes and silent mirth. With a last wink, Ohno got back to work as Nino began to play his game. Ohno took care to clean the bathroom thoroughly and to hang all the clothes he couldn’t put into the dryer before filling up the tub with water to keep it warm and did the rest in the living room, where Nino finished the game and looked at him as he put away the last bit.

“Carry me to the bathroom,” he demanded softly even if it sounded more like a plea to Ohno. 

“Yes, my master,” he said as he came over to pick him up. Nino giggled as he hid his face into Ohno’s neck.

“I like that coming from you.”

“Should I call you more often master? I didn’t know that would be a kink you have.”

Nino hummed thoughtfully at that question before he shook his head. “Only for today. I want you to take off my clothes and wash me before helping me into the water.

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

“There I want you to give me a massage and then as the last order for today: Make me scream in bed.”

Ohno laughed as he dropped small kisses to Nino’s face as he started to take off his trousers. “Everything my master demands, I will do my best to fulfil it.”

Nino grinned at this promise and gave himself completely over to his lover to make right of his promise.


	24. Keeping Secrets

Title: Keeping secrets  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: PG  
Warning: None  
A/N: The corresponding chapter to Drunken Confessions.

~I love you, please feel the same, Nino xxx~

Ohno looked at the message in utter confusion and blinked as he read it over and over again. It was strange, not because he didn’t believe Nino would love him, but because he already knew. They talked about it years ago.

Ohno leant back and tried to decipher some hidden message or something like that in the few words. But nothing came to his mind. 

He and Nino were already a couple. It had been Ohno who had confessed. Not because Nino didn’t feel the same but because he couldn’t keep silent. 

\--

Ohno had been the one who called Nino at ass o’clock in the morning when he was drunk to tell him how much he loved him and wanted to be together. First, Nino hadn’t believed those phone calls, mostly because Ohno had been drunk whenever they happened. But it stood between them, and after a year Ohno had tried to be particularly brave and appeared in front of Nino’s doorstep. 

He was entirely sober, and Nino had been confused and sceptical when he saw him there.

“Let me in, please,” Ohno asked shakily, and Nino stepped aside so that Ohno could enter. 

“Are you drunk?”

“No?”

“Are you sure or are you asking me?” Nino asked with a little-amused smile. 

Ohno shrugged with a sheepish smile of his own and shuffled further into the small apartment. He took off his shoes and went to the little comfortable sofa in the living room. Nino pursed his lips with a shake of his head and followed him inside. He brought out two cans of beer and Ohno lifted an eyebrow at that. 

“You are underage…”

“Matsu-nii,” Nino explained with a shrug and Ohno sighed. That explained it.

They drank in silence for a moment until Ohno cleared his throat. 

“I think we should talk,” he said, and Nino frowned.

“What about?”

“You, me, Arashi,” Ohno answered. Nino didn’t understand what Ohno was talking about. Nino was clueless it seemed. But that was what made him cute.

“I love you,” he said. 

“Of course you do…”

“No Nino, I do love you. I know you don’t believe me, but I’m not drunk. I just love you. You are cute and adorable. You are also very mean and bratty; I like that as well. Do you like me?”

Nino was blushing madly by now, Ohno tried not to say something about it. He was still so damn cute, but he didn’t want to make Nino mad or think he wasn’t serious.

“But Arashi…” Nino began, but Ohno stopped him. 

“I didn’t ask because of the others. I asked how you feel.”

“I like you very much,” Nino mumbled almost inaudibly, and Ohno had to strain to understand anything. He wanted to squeal at those words, but he held himself back with problems.

“Good. Would you like to try dating me?”

Nino nibbled on his lower lip before nodding slowly and very shyly. Ohno smiled and took his hand into his own. He wanted to sweep down and kiss Nino, but he had to hold back right now. He feared that Nino would run away.

“But Arashi…” Nino tried again, and Ohno caressed his fingers lovingly. 

“We can tell them. The others would support us,” Ohno said, but Nino shook his head with wide, scared eyes. 

“We can’t they would tell us not to. Because it could destroy Arashi. We are not that close yet and what if we break up.”

Ohno sighed since they weren’t even really together right now, but Nino already thought about them breaking up. Then Ohno had to remind himself about all the failed relationships Nino already had (okay they weren’t that many yet, but the breakups had always been devasting).

“Then we keep it a secret?” Ohno asked, and Nino nodded shyly. “Okay until you are ready to tell them,” he promised and leant forward to put a soft kiss on Nino’s warm cheek.

\--

So why now this message? Ohno sighed and ran a hand through his hair before calling his lover. It took a few rings for Nino to answer the call.

“Hey Oh-chan,” Nino greeted, and Ohno could hear a door closing.

“Uhm… I love you, too?” Ohno tried, and there was silence for a moment before he heard a giggle. 

“Oh sorry, I know. Aiba-chan had my phone I dared him to tell Sho how he felt but he chickened out, and then I said I would tell him through the message, but he only agreed if he could write a message to you as well,” he explained, and Ohno nodded. It took a while until he realised that Nino couldn’t see him.

“Ah…” he said in an agreeing hum, and Nino smiled lovingly. Ohno was too cute. He sat down on the bed and waited.

“But… If we don’t tell they think I didn’t reciprocate your feelings,” Ohno mumbled confused, and Nino hummed. 

“True and we can’t have that ne?” he asked, and again Ohno nodded before agreeing hastily. A few more minutes of silence and Nino giggled softly.

“So it’s okay for me to kiss you tomorrow when we meet in the Green Room?” Ohno asked after a few minutes, and Nino laughed out loud.

“Sounds great. Have a nice night’s sleep, Oh-chan. I see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Ohno agreed now happier, and there was a click when he ended the phone call. So that was that, Ohno thought relieved and smiled happily. No more secrets.


	25. The beginning

Title: The beginning  
Pairing: Gen/OT5  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

They looked at each other curiously as they waited in the private room of a small yakiniku place near the agency. They weren’t used to be called here. They weren’t even used to be together. 

Nino looked around the small group that met here and at the boys sitting across of him. He was in the lucky position to know all of the boys here. Which was a miracle in a way, he realised. Nino looked at Jun who was busy talking to Aiba who was shyly looking around. Nino never really understood how Aiba could be so energetic, happy and loud and so shy on the other hand. Sometimes Nino lost all of his breath just watching Aiba. But he still liked him. He was such a great friend that he would miss greatly if he had never met him thanks to the agency. 

Jun was nervous. He was trying hard not to look at Sho at the other end of the table and was all flustered whenever he chanced a look at Sho. Nino thought it was really cute. Jun had a big crush on Sho and Sho didn’t even realise it. He tutored the youngest in his free time and whenever Jun asked because he had problems with his school work. And Jun seemed to have a lot of problems with school. But school and work weren’t easy to handle simultaneously. They all knew that. Nino had his problems too, but his school wasn’t that academically tough like the schools Sho or Jun went to. So he was okay. And he always had an easy time in studying. 

Sho was reading a book instead of talking to anybody. He was in his last years of school and wanted to enter a university. Nino knew that. He and Sho had talked a lot about their future and quitting the agency to pursue their plans. Sho wanted to study economics - or was told to do so. Nino wasn’t so sure that it was wholly what Sho wanted. But Sho wanted to make his parents proud and they expected their children to study. Nino himself wanted to move to America. He wanted to study filmmaking. He had acted in a few movies until now and thought it was fun. He wanted to know more how it worked. So yeah, they wanted to quit and they wanted to quit together to encourage each other as well. 

Ohno - the last one in their little group right now - was staring bored in front of him. Nino wasn’t sure what he was looking at or if he was looking at anything at all. Ohno was a mystery for Nino. He met the boy in Kyoto when he with a lot of other juniors went over to have a big stage play together. He had been curious about Ohno because many senpais were talking about him all the time. Even some instructors whispered about how talented he was. 

The first thing Nino thought when he had seen Ohno then was how boring and normal Ohno looked. He totally couldn’t believe all the stories. 

Then he had seen him dance and was fascinated. He wanted to know more about the older almost instantly and luckily Ohno took a liking to Nino. Nino was glad that he didn’t bother the older too much and that Ohno liked his cuddles and him being close. They got so close through those weeks that they even changed phone numbers after and talked often over the phone. Ohno would tell him a lot of his thoughts and worries and Nino did the same. Those talks were some of Nino’s favourites and reminded him of the time Ohno hugged him to calm him down when Nino cried because of homesickness. 

Nino sidled closer to Ohno after a while because he thought that Ohno looked lonely. Ohno didn’t know anybody but him really, so yeah. He didn’t like it when Ohno was scared or lonely. Sho looked up because Nino went in between him and Ohno and Nino smiled shortly. 

“Does anybody know why we are here?” he asked finally and got only shrugs in reply. He sighed heavily and then perked up when Johnny himself entered. It got silent in the little room when their big boss sat down in between them and ordered meat for all of them. 

“So you ask yourself why you are here probably? I have a proposition to make…” he began and they all somehow knew in this moment that their life would change in a way or another.


End file.
